When the American Spirit Team Meets the Yu Yu Gang
by Youko'sgirl16
Summary: What happens when a team that consist of a Human, a firewater demon, kitsuefire demon, and a kitsueice demon meets up with a team that consist of... Haitis
1. The Meeting

American Spirit Team Meets the Yu Yu Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho or it's characters, I do however own Charlie, Shane, Dan, and Amber. Kurushimu and belong to my one of best friends more or less. Charlie, Amber, Rachael, and Kuru all are a bit like my friends and I.

Also if you want to find out more about Kurushimu's past go to my friend, Vampire Isirith and click Meeting The Team. Also read her other stories they are good.

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind, it will be like this _Baka_. When they are speaking telepathically it will be like this _Baka._ When the person personal is thinking it will be Baka. When I say something to you it will be in (Baka).

Summary: What happens when a team that consist of a Human, a fire/water demon, kitsue/fire demon, and a kitsue/ice demon meets up with a team that consist of a midget fire/ice demon, A human who use way to much gel, A human that is a complete idiot, and A very smart kitsue that's taking refuge in a human body. Well that what happens when you get the American Spirit team and the Yu Yu gang together. You will be in for a bit romance, funny moments, some black mail, and more.

Chapter One: The Meeting

No One's P.O.V

"Kurushimu!" A toddler yelled. The doors opened and a girl stepped in. She had black hair with red tips and very dark green eyes. She was a good 6'1, and looked to be no older than 17.

"What do you want Binky Breathe?" She said broadly.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have to hear it from Yusuke every day." The toddler said angrily. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Koenma, your still a Binky Breathe," She said just to annoy him, and it was working.

"Anyways, I called you here because I need you to go to the United States and talk to my cousin Shane. Ask him if he would transfer his Spirit Detectives so they work for me for a little while." She nodded bored and exited through the grand doors.

Rachael's P.O.V

"Charlie, Dan, Amber, Shany Wany wants us." I called as I heard that there were faint screams coming from my communicator. Daniel and Amber came down at the same time.

Amber Rouge had long blonde hair that came down about mid-length and emerald-blue eyes. She was about 5'8, seventeen, and the only human in our group. She was wearing a brown shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans.

Next is Daniel Hush or Dan, as we like to call him. He has short, spiked reddish-brown and deep chocolate-brown eyes to match. He was about 6'1, seven hundred and five, but looks sixteen, and he is half kitsue, half neko. He was wearing a blood red shirt and blue jeans.

Charlie is half fire and half water demon. She has blue eyes and short blue, though her bangs are long. She is 5'5, hates it when Dan calls her "Shorty", and she is three hundred but looks seventeen.

"Yea Shorty, come on." Dan said laughing all of a sudden Dan was blinded. Amber and I started laughing, while Charlie came down. She was wearing a blue tank-top with a blue jean jacket cover it and a blue jean skirt.

"Dan, you know she hates being called that." Amber said

"Will you take that down, Shane wants us." I said as she took it down.

"What does he want?" Charlie asked as we went into the hallway that led to Shane's office.

"I don't know you'll have to find out on your own." I said as we went inside. "Hello Shany Wany" I said in a high-pitched voice that annoyed the hell out of him. Man I love my job. He glared at me as we came in.

Shane was prince of the American branch of Spirit world. He has the biggest crush on Amber I have ever seen. Which make me wonder sometime why I work for him. He had short curly dirty-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, and is about 6'3. I really don't know his real age, he says that he is twenty but I think that he is only saying that because he looks like it.

I'm seven hundred and ninety-nine, though I look 16. I have deep honey-brown hair and hazel-green eyes and I'm5'11. I'm half kitsue, half ice demon. At the moment I was wearing a black shirt that said "If I had a dime for every time you said a stupid remark. I'd be rich." and blue jeans.

Oh I almost forgot, I can read minds and so can Dan. Our tribe leader told us, when we were younger, that we were the chosen one or something. To tell you the truth I wasn't listening to a word that crazy old man was say, but being able to read peoples minds comes in handy for time to time.

The downfall to that was when Dan was eight and I was three, we found out that the tribal leaders had read the scroll wrong and they banished us. And then had the nerve to send assassins on us. Needless to say, we kill the assassins and then our tribe.

As I sat down I had noticed a girl was standing right beside him. She had long black hair, which had green tips and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that say 'Die all you Idiots." in big bold red letters. She also had some faded black jeans.

"Who's the chick?" Dan said, Amber hit him on the shoulder.

"This is Kurushimu Haromishi. She works for my cousin Koenma. She says that he needs you to come to Japan and help his spirit team with some thing, but she doesn't know what."

Oh did I mention that I am the leader of Team Salas. I also forgot to tell you that my name is Rachael Williams. I have been I real space case lately. Moving on. Our job is to put away demons around the American demon world and bring them to Shane. We have been working, more like black mailed into working for him for the past five years, but more on that later.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to go to Japan to help a cousin of yours?" Amber said, as he nodded while eyeing her, but as usual she didn't take notice. Sometimes I wonder how the hell she has yet to realize that he has a crush on her.

"Yes, I want to warn you though. Prince Koenma most likely is in his toddler form."

"What's in it for us?" Charlie asked. Leave it to Charlie to always want something in return.

"You get all the free food you want." He said. He knew he hit a soft spot there. If it is one thing you should know about Charlie is that she loves food.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going." She said

"Well I have been thinking about seeing Genkai again. Alright lets go." I said as we nodded.

FF to Japan

The whole way to Japan, Charlie was going on about the food their and I saw Kurushimu glaring at nothing.

"So Kurushimu, why did your mother name you suffering?" Charlie asked. Some times it was good to be Japanese and understand it. Amber looked shock. It didn't surprise me, because she is American and hadn't taken up Japanese yet.

"Do you want to find out?" She said bitterly. Charlie quickly backs off some.

"You shouldn't try scaring people. It really doesn't help you in life." I said she just glared.

"Who said that I was ever trying to?" she replied curtly.

"No one but your tone suggested it," I replied.

"You really shouldn't assume things like that, now should you?" she said looking over her shoulder.

"Really?" I asked with sarcasm dripping in the word.

"Whatever I don't have time for this. I will meet you there. Prince Shane should tell you the rest. I must tell Prince Koenma of your arrival." Kurushimu said as she left through a portal. When she was gone, the portal closed behind her. I looked at Shane.

"So Shany are you going to show us the way or what?" I said. He blew some of his curly dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"All you have to do is go through this portal." another portal appeared. "There will be a blue ogre name George will be waiting for you on the other side." We said good-bye to Shane and walked threw the portal. Every time I take a trip in a portal, it always leaves a sickening feeling and this time was no different.

"We're here. Lets eat!" Charlie said as we stepped out of the portal and looked around the Japanese Spirit World.

"Shorty, we have to wait until George gets here." Dan said. Charlie was about to hit him when a blue ogre came over. We all had to looked up at him, because he was even taller than Dan.

"Are you the people that work for Prince Shane?" He asked in Japanese and I nodded.

"Yes, you must be George then." I replied in Japanese also. He too nodded.

"Lord Koenma wants you now." He said. I nodded and we followed him down a long hallway. When we reached a pair a grand doors we went threw. When we enter the room I saw Kuru talking to a toddler and a girl. The toddler had honey-brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a blue shirt and pants and on his forehead had the word Jr. on it.

The girl had blue hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink Komoto. (Sp) Kuru seemed to be rather agitated by what was being said. I also saw four men standing in the room.

The first one had orange hair and beady brown eyes. He was wearing a light-blue school uniform. _I'm thinking that he is the baka of the group; I looked at every one else, and also the ugliest._ I could tell that he was also human.

The guy next to him had black shoulder length hair that was slick back. _How much gel does he use a day?_ I thought looking at him. _Well thank god he's not dumber than the other, and he's cute. That's a plus._ I thought. He was also wearing a school uniform, but his was green. I knew that he was human, but he had a tiny bit of demon energy in him. I looked at the guy closest to Kuru.

He had long red hair and bright emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a light, almost pink, red school uniform. I also sensed that this human had a Youko's spirit residing in him. _So that is what happen to him sixteen years ago. I always wonder about that. Oh well it looks like I got the better deal by leaving._ I thought as I looked at the shortest of the group.

_A fire demon and ice demon. Now whom do I know that is a fire and ice demon. Oh yea Hiei. I see that he is still wearing all black._ I thought as I gave him a quick over. He had defining hair that had a whit star bust in the middle. _A Kormoie Ice Demon to be exact._ _I see Hiei doesn't remember me._ I thought as I saw him look at me with confusion. I put up I mind block to talk with Dan.

_Hey Dan guess who's here? _

_I'm guessing Youko and Hiei. _

_Bingo, but it seems that they can't remember who we are._

_It would seem so. We did depart without their knowledge and we're in our human forms. They haven't seen them remember. _

_True, but you left first remember. So they should at lest have the decency to remember me. My demon form is a bit like my human form only with a few differences. _Hegave a nod and I broke our connection. He not stupid as people like to think, he only plays it up to get attention and make the enemy think that he's to stupid to fight.

"Welcome Team Salas. We are glad you came." The toddler said. Charlie and Dan looked at him in surprise. Apparently, they didn't listen when Shane told us that Lord Koenma maybe in his toddler form.

"You can talk!" Charlie said.

"No shit Sherlock." Amber said before looking at Koenma.

"Nice to meet you Koenma sir." I said

"That toddler is Lord Koenma?! But he is just a kid!" Dan and Charlie said as both Amber and I hit them on the head.

"Sorry about our teammates." Amber said

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I had the same reaction when I first me meet Binky Breathe." Slick said. Amber, Charlie, Dan and I started laughing.

"Man, you're just as bad as Ray." Dan said in between laughs. "She calls our boss Shany Waney" When we finished, Koenma spoke.

"Now that we have that out of our system, I would like you to meet your new partners." He said as he pointed at me. "They our from the American part of the spirit team."

"Wait, I thought that there was only one spirit team." Slick said.

"No, there are seven branches. One for each continent." I said. He nodded.

"Yes well, this is Team Salas' leader, Rachael Williams." I gave a slight nod.

"Sup"

"Next to her is Amber Rouge."

"What's up?" She said. He pointed to Dan.

"Daniel Hush."

"Don't let his last name fool you one bit." Amber said and Dan glared at her.

"And last but not least Charlie Walker."

"Hey guys" She said eyeing the short demon.

_Down Charlie, and stop think x-rated thoughts. It's just plain sick._

_Aww come on_

_Want to try it? See what happens. _She sighed but nodded. I took the chance to read everyone's thoughts.

_How many different ways can I kill that blue hair midget? God, why have to surround me with idiots, especially the ones that are girly and boy crazy._ Kuru thought while glaring at Charlie.

_Hmm, which ones hotter the blonde chick or the short one. _The baka thought. I just rolled my eyes.

_Their leader seems to look familiar but from where._ Red thought.

_Good Youko, you're thinking. _

_Who said that. _

_You must ask the right questions. _

_Ok then, should I know you? _

_Now that is the right question. _I broke our connection, and decided to listen to what Koenma was saying. (I love that scene from I robot.)

"Team Salas, this is Team Uramishi. The leader more or less is Yusuke Uramishi." Koenma pointed to Slick. "Beside him is Kazuma Kuwabara." The baka came over to me.

"Hey baby, want to go out sometime?" He said taking hold of my hand. I ripped it from him and took out my katanas and put it to his neck.

"Now if you value your life and you don't want these katanas in your head, I think you will want to back off." I said glaring and holding the swords tighter that started to draw blood. He took the hint and back away. "Does any one else want to try that?" I said.

"Shot down by another one and this one has katanas." Yusuke said. "And besides don't you like Yukina?" He said and Hiei glared at him.

"She is the only girl for me." Kuwabara said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Amber said.

"Moving on, the red head is Shuchi Minamino but we call him Kurama."

"How do you do?" He said in a soft but deep voice.

"And the short one right here is Hiei Jaganshi" Kuru said pointing at him. he glared at her.

"Who are you calling short? Baka!" Charlie Dan and I stifled a laugh and Amber looked confused.

"He called her an idiot?" I whispered.

"You're shorter than my sword, chibi demon. Better yet you are as tall as one of my legs." Just then I realized that Kuru had a guillotine sword on her back.

"Hey Kuru?" I asked she looked at me. She must have recognized the first part of her name.

"What's with the nick name?" She said.

"Would you rather I call you suffer?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want?"

"Where did you get that guillotine sword from?" She took a glance at it and back at me.

"Oh this. I made it."

"Yeah right, girls can't make swords." Dan said. Amber drew her katana, Charlie took out her ninja stars, and Kuru put her hand on the handle of her guillotine. Amber put her katana near Dan's throat, and I put my katanas tips near the middle of his chest. Charlie was aiming at his head.

"Are you forgetting that it was I who made all of our weapons?" I asked glaring.

"So want to repeat that again?" Amber said coolly. Kuwabara had to hold Kuru back. She seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight against him. It seems that he was the one who had to hold her when she wanted to kill someone.

"No, no. I didn't forget. Now there is no need to be so rash." He said shaking some.

"And I thought Kurushimu was bad. Now we have three more to the edition." Yusuke said.

"Shut up Yusuke. Or do I need to remind you of the time you pissed me off?" Kuru asked still being held by the idiot.

"Not really," He grinned sheepishly while at the same time, eyeing her sword.

"That enough you two. Yusuke, Kurushimu, take Team Salas to their rooms. I will tell you of your mission tomorrow. You're dismissed. Goodnight." He gave a nod and waved us off. Everyone left the room.


	2. What happens at the bar won’t stay there

Ch 2: What happens at the bar won't stay at the bar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho. I did wish though. L

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind, it will be like this Baka. When they are speaking telepathically it will be like this Baka. When the person personal is thinking it will be Baka. When I say something to you it will be in (Baka).

As we walked out of the room and followed behind Yusuke and Kuru as they led us down another hallway. When we stopped I saw that the hallway had a lot of doors.

"Here are your rooms. The dark blue door is Amber's, the pale green is Charlie's, and the grey is Dan's." Kuru said as they went into their rooms. The last door was black with a blue stripe down the middle.

"I'm guessing this one is mine." I said looking at Yusuke.

"Yes, our rooms are farther down the hall. If you need anything, my room is the green one and Kurushimu's is the black one with a red stripe down the middle." He said and I nodded. I also notice that Kuru had disappeared.

"Hey where did Kuru go to Slick?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She always walks off some where." He said. "Can't really rely on a snake demon can you?"

"True, well good night." I said as I tried to close the door, but he put his foot into the doorway.

"Hey wait. In a little bit we are going out to party a bit and I was wondering if your team might like to come also?" He asked hoping I would say yes. _Typical to the male species. Also wanting a girl to say yes_. I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

"Sure why not. It's not like I have anything better to do. I will see you in a bit." I said as I closed the door.

Yusuke's P.O.V 

_Man, is she hot!_ I thought as Rachael closed the door behind her.

I was still getting over the break-up with Kayko. As soon as we broke up, she was on the next plane to England to go to an all girls private school.

I went to everyone else's rooms and asked if they would want to come, and they said yes. Although both Amber and Kurushimu seemed to be debating if they really did want to come, but in the end, they said yes. I went into my room to get ready. When I was done, I looked into the mirror.

I was wearing a white t-shirt under a brown jacket, and a pair if blue jean pants with a hole in one of the knees. I walked down stairs and saw that Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Daniel were all ready.

Kurama has wearing a white shirt and black pants.

Botan had on a pink tank top and a black mini skirt.

Hiei, who was mad at the fact that we were dragging him to the club against his, will, had on a black shirt and black pant. He was also wearing his black cloak.

I looked at Kuwabara, and saw that he was wearing an orange shirt that matched his hair and a pair of blue jeans.

"Man Kuwabara, what are you wearing?" Daniel said looking at him. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.

"This outfit will get me the ladies." He said with a cheesy grin plaster on his face.

"You mean get slapped by them." A voice said. I looked and saw that it was Rachael. She, Kurushimu, Amber, and Charlie had came down the stairs.

Kurushimu had worn white helter-top and black pants. She also had a grey trench coat on, and her hair was up in a low ponytail.

Charlie had on a blue and white Chinese tank top that showed some of her stomach and a black mini skirt. Her hair had been let down and curled.

Amber and Rachael had on tank tops and jeans, but Amber had a green tank top with light blue stripes and blue jeans. Her hair was braided in a low ponytail.

Rachael had on black tank top and black jeans. She also had a black trench coat and her hair was down. _Damn, she looks even hotter than before._ She sure knows how to make black work in her favor. I thought while looking at her up and down.

"Wow, looking good ladies." I said.

"Yeah, but who are you trying to impress?" Dan said eyeing Kurushimu with lust, but she didn't take any notice.

"No one lets go." Amber said and every one nodded. Botan went over to Rachael.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. It's Botan." She said.

"You already know who I am." Rachael said and Botan nodded. She turned and made a portal for us. Everyone walk though and when everyone made it to the other side, we were standing in front of the dance club.

"Come on, let's go." Rachael said grabbing my hand. I blushed a bit; it looked like it didn't affect her at all. _I couldn't possibly be falling for her, can I? Naw its probable just me trying to get over Kayko._ I thought as we went inside.

We sat in the table at the back of the club. The seating arrangements were as followed: Rachael, Kuwabara, Daniel, Kurushimu, Kurama, Amber, Charlie, Hiei, and me.

"Hello, I'm Rei. I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" A neko waitress said.

"Water." All the girls but Charlie and Botan said.

"A glass of water would be nice" Kurama said.

"A you're just a wimp." Kuwabara said.

"Want to repeat that?" Amber said as she was about to get her katana, but Rachael gave her a look.

"No mam'" He said.

"We will have a Piña Calata." Charlie, Daniel, and Botan said. Kuwabara looked over at me.

"I bet you, Urameshi, that I can drink more than you can without getting drunk." I never back down form a challenge.

"You're on. Lady gets us two beers each." I said. She nodded and wrote down everything. When she was done, looked at Hiei.

"What about you, cutie?" The waitress said. I heard a growl come from Charlie, but no one else seem too noticed other than Rachel, who issued her a look of warning. Kuru seemed to be forcefully staring at the people dancing, but I could tell that she want to very much kick the neko ass.

"You should try a beer Hiei." Kuwabara said.

"Hn, and turn out like you. I think not." He said. Kuwabara was slow as usual.

"Hey want to say that to my face."

"And what get your stupidly?" It was about to get ugly, and I don't just mean with Kuwabara's face either.

"Come on, just try it." I urged, he thought for a moment.

"Hn, if it will shut you two baboons up, I guess I will have one beer." He said. Rei nodded and left.

Rachael's P.O.V 

Kuru, Kurama, Amber, and I watched in disgust, as the rest of the gang just got drunker and drunker.

"Now I see why I don't drink." I said to Amber, who nodded in agreement. "Hey Red, I never got to ask what happen to you?" He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look pleasured on his face.

"Well I know that you're a kitsue but why are you in a human body?" I was about to say something else but thought better of it. _Do I have to spell it out for you! Hello, what the hell happen to the Youko I knew? _I thought.

"It's a long story maybe I tell you another time." He said. Yusuke was on his eighth beer, when he put his hand on my knee.

"Yuw know tha I think, I think yuwr purrtty." He slurred a bit while swaying a beer bottle back and fourth. _Why does every guy I know, who drinks turn into a pig when they're drunk? _I thought as I backed into Hiei, who was holding Charlie in his arms. I tried not to laugh.

Hiei played a drunk real bad. Anyone who wasn't drunk could tell right away that he was sober to the world around him.

Charlie on the other had been in fact drunk. At the moment, she was kissing him all over. Botan and the Idiot were singing on the karaoke machine, both holding a beer bottle in their hands.

"You are so beautiful to me." They sang way off key. When they were done, a man with short blonde hair grabbed Botan and took her over to his table. There were six other men with him. They all looked no older than seventeen.

"Kuru, Amber do you want to help me kick someone ass?" I asked. They nodded.

"Even though I don't pray tell like Botan, I don't like perverts like him taking advantage of girls who are helpless like her." Kuru said as she and Amber got up.

"I don't think that would be in your best interest." Kurama said, but we didn't listen. I ripped out of Yusuke's grip, and by passed the kissing couple to get to Botan. Kuru and Amber were right behind me. When we got near the table with Botan, the guy next to the guy holding her smirked.

"Hey baby, what brings you here." The guy with long sliver hair said looking at me.

"Call me baby again and you will regret it." I said as the guy holding Botan hit him.

"Don't mine him; I'm Jacob that is Gabel." He said point to the guy that had hit on me. "This is Mark." He pointed to the red head.

"Hey ladies looking good." Mark said.

"How about you go fuck yourself, you pig." Amber said

"How about you join me instead?"

"I rather puke my guts out."

"I like them feisty."

"I bet you do."

"I'm Brad." The one with medium-length light brown hair said interrupting the two, and gave a wink to Kuru, who gagged.

"Greg." A guy with long black hair said. He must have been the silent one of the group.

"Matt's the name. Landing ladies is the game." The last guy said. He had spiked brownish-black hair. All three of us gagged and I lean in to look Jacob in the eye.

"Listen Jacob, I'm here for my friend. Would you please be so kind as to give her here so I don't have to cut off your left arm that's rubbing her upper thigh." I said slowly reaching for my katanas. He smirked and raised his hand a little higher.

"Sassy little bitch aren't you? Will if you be a nice girl and give my boss and me a kiss. Maybe we will forget what you just said." Gabel said with a smirk.

"I think not jackass. I rather pull my eyeballs out better yet how about yours?" I said. His smirk vanished in a flash and the other men laughed at Gabel's embarrassment.

"You Bitch…" Gabel didn't finish the sentence, because he heard Kuru cracked her knuckles.

"Listen here pervert, I'm about two seconds away from punching your lights out, though I would prefer to chop you up with my guillotine sword, but it was to big to bring to this club. Now if you don't want that to happen, you will hand over the girl now. You Damn Idiotic Bastard" Kuru said.

By this time Amber had her katana in her hand. Jacob pushed Botan into Greg's arms and everyone else stood up. Gabel came over a punched me in the stomach. Then Gabel, Brad, and Matt grabbed Kuru, Amber, and me.

"I had just about enough of your attitude bitch, now you're going to get it." Jacob said.

"Well I just like my attitude. Now give us the girl." I said not even flinching when he punched me in the face, in fact I just smirked. "Is that all you got? I must say if it is then that it isn't very much."

"Fuck you Bitch." Jacob said.

"Give us the girl and we will be on our way." Kuru said getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Hell no." Brad said making her anger worsen.

"Then you don't know us very well. We're just going to have to do this the hard way, then." I said, and Amber took her katana and cut Brad's arm. Kuru twisted Matt's arm, flipped him, quickly took out my spears katanas, and cut off his head. I took both of my katanas and cut off Gabel's arms.

"Now if you don't want your other bimbos to lose a limb, I think you should hand over our friend and now." Amber said.

"Not going to happen bitch. After them boys!" Jacob said. The remanding guys that didn't suffer from their arms getting cut off came towards us. Soon more man came.

"This just got a whole lot interesting, double Fanged Sword." Kuru said as she dropped my katana and two snake fanged-like swords appeared. We looked around us and saw that there were at least eighty guys around us, not counting the men that were already there. Sixty of them were demons.

"Ok, Amber you get the twenty on the left. Kuru, get the twenty on the right, and I get the twenty in the middle."

"Then who gets the remanding twenty?" Amber said as she started fighting.

"Rose Whip." A voice said cutting five demons in half with one swipe. We looked and saw that it was Kurama. "I told you that it was a bad idea." He said jumping beside her.

"Never mind, I already know."

"Nice of you to finally join us." I said sarcastically.

"There's your answer. Now let's get to work." Kuru said. Everywhere you looked some one was fighting someone else. Even the rest of the gang was joining the fight, even though they were drunk to the world. I was just about done with my twenty, when I saw Greg and Jacob try to run off with Botan.

"Why do every time I come to a bar I always have to beat up a sexist pig." I said

"This is why we don't let Charlie and Dan drag us." Amber said.

"But this time… Crap." I said when a near by demon cut me on the shoulder. " I had just about enough of you." I stabbed him in the chest and pushed him into a nearby table.

"Are you alright Rachael?" Kurama said.

"I fine, Red, you, Amber, and Kuru, hold off the rest of these guys. I'm going to get Preppy." Kurama had no clue what I meant, but Kuru and Amber did, so I let them relay what it meant. I sprinted off weaving in and out of every bloody limb or person to catch up with them.

When I reached out side, saw them trying to load the now unconscious Botan. I put one of my katanas up and made my way over to them.

"Hey jackasses." They looked up. "Give me back my friend now!" I said. They looked at each other and Greg nodded.

"Ok, ok you can have her. She's not worth the effort." Jacob said taking her out of the car. Greg took hold of her and brought her over to me. With the other katana in my sheath I took Botan and set her down. With quick speed, I grabbed Silent, and held one of my sharp nails to his neck.

"Now call off your lackeys or I won't hesitate kill Greg right here." I said. It was bluff, because I wasn't to kill a human without and order from Shane or now Koenma. The people I kill back at the club were all demons.

"Ok, Ok, don't kill him, he is my only brother." Jacob said. He grabbed his cell phone and called one of his men. "Hey Bill… Call off my men…. Now…Bye." He hung up and looked at me. "Happy?"

"Very." I said letting Greg go. He quickly ran over to his brother.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Nothing. Now if I were you, I leave before I change my mind and I about killing you." I said making glowing ice nails form on my fingertips. They looked at it.

"You got it." Jacob said and they ran.

"Pansies" I said picking up Botan and bring her back inside. When I got back inside, I saw the mess we made. There were dead demons everywhere. I walked over the limbs and demons to see everyone was sitting and set Botan in a chair.

"I think we should go before the owner makes us pay for the damages." Amber said.

"How about one drink before we go." I said before anyone could say anything I went to the owner.

"Hey I got something that you might like. " I told him.

"I'm listening, even though I have the right mind to make you pay for all of this."

"Well if you get me two light drinks, one water, and one of the strongest, darkest drinks you got. In exchange, I will pay for half of this place for you." He thought for a moment and gave a nod.

"I will be back in a moment." He left and came back with a tray of small drinks. "Here you go." He told me as he handed the tray to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took the tray.

"Listen, that drink," he pointed to the black glass. "has enough liquor in it to make a human drunk, if it's for a demon, they will just get the after math of the drink."

"You mean like a hangover."

"Yep, just like a hangover only ten times worst." I gave a sly smile.

"Thanks again, I will be back tomorrow to pay." I said. _Not. I can't believe that he thought I was telling the truth. But hey, I got free drinks._ I thought as I walked over to the group.

"Here you go." I said as I set down the tray and handed everyone his or her drink. I gave Kurama and Amber the light blue tonics and Kuru the dark glass.

"What is this?" She asked with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"It's a coke with a dash of vodka in it." I lied.

"Whatever." She said and drank it. "This doesn't taste like a little bit of vodka." I shrugged.

"I guess the owner accidentally may have put to much in then." I lied once more.

"Hey Ray what do you have?" Amber said as she drank half of her drink already.

"Vodka." I lied causally as I drank my water. _Man I seem to be lying a lot today._ When everyone was finish, we looked over at the unconscious Dan, Charlie, Botan, Yusuke, the Idiot, and the fake unconscious Hiei.

"Who's carrying who home though?" Kurama said. I looked at everyone.

"Kuru, you carrying Dan and Charlie."

"Why do I get the sexist pig and Shorty?"

"Because you can handle it, now Amber you have Preppy, and Red, you have the idiot."

"So that leaves you with…" Kurama began

"Slick and Midget." I finished for him. I had to get Hiei so no one would realize that he was faking if the already hadn't.

"May I ask why you have the weird names for us?" He asked. I was about to speak when Amber spoke for me.

"She gives people names that suit either how they look or their personality. Like you, she calls you red because of your red hair, and Yusuke slick because of his. When she first met me she used to call me blonde." She said, she didn't tell them that I also called her sap when I found out her name the only reason I didn't keep calling her that was because I found that Blondie suited her better.

"Don't forget that I also called you Sap." I said with a smile.

"That is what I was trying to do."

"Why doesn't she still call you that?" Kuru asked. She shrugged and it was my turn to answer.

"It is because I got to know her and the others. That is when I drop the nicknames and use their real names. Dan is the only exception because; it is still a part of his name." I said as I picked up Yusuke and Hiei. They others picked up who they were supposed to and I made a portal.

"Ok step on through and it will take you to the hallway that leads to our rooms." I said as I walked on through.


	3. Your the old Hag’s What!

Chapter 3: Your the old Hag's what?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho. I do wish though.

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind, it will be like this Baka. When they are speaking telepathically it will be like this Baka. When the person personal is thinking it will be Baka. When I say something to you it will be in (Baka).

FF 

I woke up early the next morning and went down stairs. I looked into the kitchen and saw Kurama and Amber making something.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked as I went into the refrigerator and grabbed and apple.

"I'm making a tonic for everyone that was drunk last night and Kurama is making breakfast." Amber said.

"You might want to make one for Kuru." I said sitting at the table while watching out the window.

"Why? Wait never mind." She said as she got to work.

"Rachael, can you go wake everyone up." Kurama said. Amber looked at me and I gave a wicked smile.

"Ray, you wouldn't." Amber said.

"I wouldn't what?" I said with a fake innocent voice.

Amber's P.O.V 

"I don't think that would have been a good ideal?" I said to her as I looked at Kurama.

"Why?" Kurama said. I looked and saw that Ray was gone. _Uh-Oh this will not turn out pretty._

"Well first off, she…" But I was interrupted.

"CHARLIE WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"What was that?" Kurama said.

"Hold on." I said. "I think you would want to cover you ears, if you value your hearing." He listened and quickly covered his ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" We heard someone screamed less than a second later.

Rachael's P.O.V 

I walked into Charlie's room and saw her sprawled across the bed. I stifle a laugh as I tiptoe across the room and leaned over her ear.

"Char-lie." I whispered as I poked her in the side. She twisted some. I poked her a few more times. "Charlie time to get up."

"Five more minutes mommy." she said as I tried so hard not to laugh. I decided I wanted to have some fun.

"But if you don't get up, you will be late for school."

"Ok." she said sleepily and went back to sleep. _Well now that I pretending to be nice is over, lets get down to business and have some fun. It time to wake up sleeping beauty. _

"CHARLIE WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled at the top of my lung. Charlie jumped literally twenty feet in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ha-ha that was priceless. Man where's a camera when you need one. That was a Kodak moment right there." I was on the floor laughing my ass off. Charlie was hanging from the fan on the ceiling.

"Rachael! I should have known this was your doing." Charlie said when she came down. I was still laughing while walking out of the room. I walked down stairs back into the kitchen.

"That was fun. They should get drunk more often." I said with a smile. I went to the refrigerator to get me a drink of milk.

"Ray, what is with all the noise so early in the morning? I have a major headache." Dan said walking down the steps. Amber handed him a cup of tonic, and he sat down. Kuru, Botan, Charlie, and Hiei came down a few minutes later.

"Who was screaming? It gave me a headache and I didn't even drink." Kuru said rubbing her head. When she said that I was drink my milk and I almost had spit it out. _So the owner was right after all._ I thought. Amber and Kurama looked at me.

"It sounded like a bloody banshee." Dan said.

"It was Charlie." I said.

"You don't have to talk so loud." Botan said and I smirked.

"I see that you had a very lovely time last night." I said a little loudly. In a spilt second Hiei had his katana at my throat, glaring daggers.

"Shut up Baka onna, you're getting on my last nerves." He said.

"You couldn't even hurt a low E class in the 'state' your in, much less me." I said as I got up. I took his katana, stealth it back in his sheath, and grabbed him.

"What are you doing Baka?" He growled.

"We'll be right back." I said taking him out side.

"What are you doing Baka?" He said as he started taking out his katana.

"I know Charlie doesn't remember a thing that happened last night, but I don't think you forgot, seeing thought you didn't drink at all." I smirk. He glared, but put it back in its sheath.

"I see I underestimated you, but I want to know how the hell you realized that I didn't drink." He asked.

"Three reasons, one you didn't even drink the first bottle of beer you got, and you really can't get drunk off of one beer. Second, for someone who is suppose to be drunk, coming down the stairs like you did, is not acting drunk." I said.

"What's that last one?"

"I read your mind last night."

"You're very clever for someone who is only half Kitsue. I'm guessing that Daniel can read minds also." He paused for a moment. "You know, you two remind me of some comrades I had known a long time ago, but they left a while back." I nodded

"You never know we may have crossed paths once or two." I said and started to walk back in when he stopped me. "If you know, does the fox know also?" I looked at him confused.

"Kurama."

"Oh, you mean Red. No, he was too busy staring at Amber to take any notice to you, but seeing though he has a fox spirit in him, he'll find out sooner or later as will Dan." I said as I looked at my nails.

"Does any one else know then?" I looked up at him.

"Yea Kuru knows. What happen between you two anyways? I never seen a person look like they wanted to kill Charlie that badly." I said with a laugh. "It actually really funny to see."

"We dated awhile back and found out that we weren't meant…"

"We weren't meant to date." Kuru said as she came out. Man, she really knows when to pop up in inconvenient places.

"Do I sense jealously coming from the Snake demon?" I teased.

"No and if you did? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, but I would try working out your feelings now, because when Charlie wants something. She is determined to get it." I said as I walked back inside and sat down.

Hiei came in a few seconds later and sat at the windowsill. By now everyone was sitting down. Yusuke and the Idiot was scarping down their food with lighting speed.

"Do they always eat like that?" Charlie said as everyone watched in disgust.

"Yes they do unfortunately." Kurama said.

"Do you want your food Charlie?" The Idiot said. Charlie pushed her food towards him.

"No, I'm not so hungry any more." Dan, Amber and I stared at her in shock. Charlie never in her life didn't want to eat food when it was given to her.

"Are you sick?" Dan asked.

"No just a loss of an appetite."

"What was that all about?" Amber said to me as Kurama set down plate of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage for Hiei and me. I knew what she was talking about.

"I will tell you later." I said as I started eating. Hiei glared at me.

_No you won't_

_And why not midget_

Because if any one else know of our pasted relationship Kurushimu will for out and trust me she won't take it lightly.

_Aww that is real sweet, but I can take care of myself. _ I broke the connection and finished eating.

FF 

"The Urameshi team already knows this, but you don't." Koenma said as everyone stood around the room.

"What is so important?" I said. "I was getting ready to go some where." Yusuke looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

"That is only for me to know." I looked at Koenma. "So what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"You will be entering the Dark Tournament. It will be in two months time."

"Didn't we do that all ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Bone head it's a yearly thing." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How did you know this?" Kuru asked.

"I was in it once a pond time ago." I said with a shrug.

"Yes, but that is not the case. It would seem that The Toguro Brothers are at it again." Koenma said.

"But didn't we killed them?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm afraid not." Koenma said

"But I saw Urameshi kill Younger Toguro with my own eyes." The Idiot said.

"What you saw Yusuke kill was a copy of Younger Toguro, not the real thing." Everyone nodded. "You will be in groups of five. Kurushimu, you will join Team Salas for the remainder of the mission." She gave him a glare but nodded.

"What about us, we will be short one man then." Yusuke said.

"You'll figure something out. Now if that is all you need us for, I will be leaving." I said and got ready to leave.

"Tell your daughter that we said hi." Dan said and I left.

Hiei's P.O.V 

"She has a daughter! She looks no older than sixteen!" Kuwabara said.

"It's her adopted daughter." Daniel said.

"When did this happen?" Yusuke asked.

"She found the girl when she staying in Japan a hundred years back. At the time Ray had just separated from the legendary Youko Kurama's group." There were gasps.

"You mean she hung out with The Youko Kurama." Yusuke said looking at Kurama who just shrugged. He nodded.

"Yes as did I, but I had left fifty years earlier. We had met back up at a local bar and decide that we would have our own thievery voyage. We meet Charlie on one of our later trips, and Amber a year before we were caught and started working for Shane." He said.

Just then Charlie started to laugh and everyone looked at her. "Sorry, I was remembering when she told me what happen when she told Shane that she had a kid. Let's just say when he found out, he wasn't to thrilled about it."

"How old are you now and what are you?" Yusuke said.

"I would have thought that Koenma would have told you this already." Amber said with a sigh. "I'm seventeen, and the only human in our little group."

"I'm seven hundred and five and I am half Kitsue, half fire demon." Daniel said

"I'm a half fire and half water demon and I'm three hundred years old." Charlie said.

"What about Rachael?" Kurama asked.

"She will be eight hundred this Saturday, and she is half Kitsue, half Ice demon." Amber said

"That's tomorrow I got to get the party ready!" Botan said and quickly left the room.

"What I really want to know is why are you named after him, Kurama?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, umm… Funny story really…" He stuttered.

"Come on Youko you can tell her what happen." Daniel said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"How long did you know it was me?" Kurama said.

"Ray and I knew it was you when we first saw you."

"Then why… never mind I already know."

"That would explain why she thought that earlier." I said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said.

"He had read her mind when we met them." Daniel said.

"How the hell… Hn. Never mind I forgot that you and Rachael could read minds."

"I just realized something." Kurama said out loud and everyone looked at me.

"Well Fox?" I said.

"If you were in my group what was your code name?" Daniel only smirked. I tried to read his mind, but was unsuccessful; he had his mind block up.

"That for me to know and you to find out. Well I'm going to sleep. Wake me when she gets back." He said and left.

_Hiei. _

_Hn. What fox! _

_You do know that we have to find out who they are now. _

_Hn And why should we? Please don't tell me your still looking for Shi Haru and Naraku? Give it up. It's been over almost two hundred years since we last seen them and for all we know that could be dead. _

_Maybe, but I intend to find out. _ I cut the line between us.

"I'm going out for a walk." Kurama said and left.

"I'm going to asked that old hag if she is going to join." Yusuke said and he too left. I left right after them.

Rachael's P.O.V 

"Genkai, Mama's Home!" I Yelled. A short old woman with pale pink hair that went past her waist, and brown eyes walked out.

"You know mother, for someone who will be seven hundred in a less than a day you sure at like you're a teenager." she said.

"Well, I do happen to look sixteen. You're just jealous, that you still look like an old hag."

"Whatever, what would bring my dimwit of a mother here?" She said with a smile.

"I just happen to be in the Neighborhood and I wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me for a while."

"Sure, But my student will be here shortly. I have to say that he is such a dimwit, that he makes you look smart." I was about to retaliate when a loud booming sound could be heard.

"Where are you, you old Hag!" A familiar voice yelled.

"It seems someone else is using my nick name for you." I said. Just then Yusuke walked in.

"Rachael?" Yusuke said.

"I see you know my mother?" Genkai said. Yusuke looked from her to me.

"This old hag, is the adopted daughter that Dan was talking about?"

" I figured that Dan would have told you, and the only person that is aloud to call my daughter a hag is me." I said.

"Mother I have an idea. Since you're here and the dimwit over there wants to train for the up coming tournament. How about you two train together?"

"How did you know about the tournament?" I asked.

"Koenma called me telling me that Yusuke was coming."

"Well then that would be a great idea, what about you Slick."

"I guess seeing though I haven't seen you fight…" I interrupted him.

"You did, but you were too drunk to notice." I said.

"Anyways, I'll do it, but first I want to know if Genkai would want to join the Dark tournament as our fifth team member?"

"What about my mother, she's just as good."

"No, that is kind of the reason I'm here in Japan. Koenma wanted my team to be in the tournament also." I said sheepishly.

"I see, very well I will part take in the tournament. Now get to work." she said.

FF 

"Man, You still have a mean kick mother. I think that's going to leave a mark." I said as I watch her and Yusuke spar. We had been practicing for the past two days now. She did another spin kick and hit Yusuke right in the chest. The pressure of the kick flew him back into a wall twenty feet away.

"Well if he would have blocked instead of staring at you, he probable won't have gone so far." She said as a moan could be heard from the wall.

"Is it my fault I'm so irresistible." I laughed as Yusuke came out of the wall. He looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, it's six we got to go." He said as he grabbed my arm. "Hey old hag. You coming?" I hit him over the head.

"What did I say?" I said as I gave him a glare.

"Whatever."

"I will meet you there." She said as we left.

"Hey, Slick where are we going anyway?" I asked as he half dragged, half pulled me down the street.

"You'll see," He said as he pulled us into a near by ally. He pulled out his communicator. "Hey Botan, is it ready?"

"Yea I have a portal ready for you now." She said as a red portal appeared.

"Thanks." He closed his communicator and looked at me. "Come on lets go." I just looked at him and didn't move.

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I said still not moving.

"You'll like this one. Come on their waiting for us." He said as he pulled me through the portal. When we came through, we were in front of a dark shack.

"Where are we?" I asked getting a bit annoyed at the fact that I wasn't getting any strait answers.

"This is an old shack that I found when I was younger." Yusuke said as we headed towards the front door.

"Ok, then answer this, why are we here?"

"I told you that it was a surprise."

"And I told you that I hated surprises." I said. He turned to me.

"I promise you, today will be a day that you won't forget." He said as he opened the door and flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone jumped out of his or her hiding places. My eye started twitching. Yusuke turned to me.

"So how do you… are you ok Rachael?" He said noticing that I was twitching. Amber, Charlie, Genkai, and Dan noticed right away what was about to happen.

"Who came up with the idea of having a surprise party?" I said. Everyone quickly pointed to as certain blue haired girl.

"This will not end well, will it?" Botan said to Dan.

"I suggest you run." He said.

"Why?"

"Because if it's something Ray hates more than anything it is an…"

"SURPRISE PARTY, WHO THE SEVEN HELLS THINK YOU ARE THROWING ME A SURPISE PARTY! I HATE SURPIRSE PARTIES!" I yelled angry.

"Bye-Bye." Botan said as she ran past Yusuke and me.

"GET BACK HERE!" I said chasing her.

Amber's P.O.V 

"How long will it take this time?" Dan asked me as Botan ran out of the room with Rachael chasing right behind her.

"Last time it was five minutes, my money is on her beating the crap out of Botan in two minutes." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Why does Rachael hate surprise parties so much?" Kurama asked.

"It's not really the fact that she hates surprise parties so much, she just hate surprises in general." Dan said "And you're on. She's not going to make it in two, I think it will be in three."

"Then how about if I win you will have to do what ever I say, and vice versa." I said

"You got yourself a deal."

"Five, four, three, two, one." I said and sure enough exactly two minutes later, I heard a high blood curdling scream and Rachael came walking back into the shack dusting her hands off. A few seconds later Botan came back in. She was completely black and blue. "I win." I said with a smirk.


	4. It’s Tournament time

Chapter 4: It's Tournament time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hukasho. I do wish though.

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind, it will be like this Baka. When they are speaking telepathically it will be like this Baka. When the person personal is thinking it will be Baka. When I say something to you it will be in (Baka).

FF to two months later and No one's P.O.V. 

"Where are the?" I know Urameshi can be late, but what about Rachael?" Kuwabara said as everyone waited for Rachael and Yusuke.

"No she is almost never late" Dan said as he was looking around.

"There they are and Genkai is with them." Charlie said as they walked over.

"Hello Master Genkai, Rachael, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Hey, guys we got to get ready to leave. Yusuke, your team meet you there." Botan said.

"Why are we going to be on the same ship?" Charlie asked

"Because Baka, In order to have us both in the tournament, we have to ride in different ships to the inland." Rachael said.

"I can't come to watch you guys. So this is were I say good bye." Botan said as she left.

Rachael's P.O.V 

I took one last glance at Yusuke before I got on the ship. The glance didn't go unnoticed.

"So are you and Yusuke an Item?" Charlie said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me with Slick, no way. What about you Ms. I can't keep my hands off of midget." I said with a laugh. She blushed and walked away. Amber came over.

"So how was the training with Yusuke and Genkai?" She said as we sat down by the wall.

"It's ok, you know for being over one hundred years old, she still can give a mean kick."

"What did she kick you through this time?" I shook my head.

"Not me, it was slick. She sent him flying through a wall a hundred fifty feet away from her." I said with a smirk. "You should have seen him, he was knocked out for a solid two hours." She just shook her head.

"It makes me wonder if he should be a leader." I sighed and looked at the sky.

"He may not look it, but from what I saw during out training he makes a fine leader." I said. " I taught Genkai all she knows. If he can beat her, I may have to practice more." Just then the speakers turned on.

"The palimary round will being in just a few moments." A nasally voice said. I stood up.

"Well, you can start with this." Kuru said coming out of nowhere. Dan and Charlie soon followed. I looked at the fighters that surrounded us and looked at Her.

"You have got to be kidding this is not practice. They 're all weaker than the Baka," I said jadedly. "even if I use my weakest attack. It will still be a waste of power." My nails started to grow and turned into sharp icicles.

"You hear that boys. She called you weak. Lets show her." A demon said to his group. The nasally voice returned.

"The palimary round will begin now!" It said.

Amber got her favorite katana out. It had red dragon that came down the blade and the hilt had a dragonhead on it. Charlie took out her scythe. (It looks like sailor Saturn's.)

Dan got out two swords. They looked the same as Ambers but it was a blue dragon with ice blue flames and it was caught on fire. Kuru took out her guillotine sword.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will. I'm bored anyways." Amber said. In the middle of the ship parted raveling an arena to fight in. twenty-four demons jumped on the stage.

"I guess it will be an twenty-four on one match. This will be a piece of cake." She said. Less than one minute she was done. "Well now I am even more bored than before." Dan and Charlie went up. Even though they get on each other's nerves, they make a very good team. Together they went up against forty. They were done in lest than two minutes.

"Do you and the last one hundred or should I?" Kuru asked.

"You take fifty and I take fifty." I said.

FF 

That was boring. I thought as we got off the ship, and went looking for the others.

_Well at least you got the practice that you needed. _ Dan responded

_You call that a practice, that was barely anything. _

_I wonder if we could turn into are demon forms? _ I looked at him.

Are you crazy if we turn into a demon forms practically the whole stadium will have our heads. We will not use our forms unless absolutely necessary got it ?

_Yes, but there's more to it isn't there? You don't want Youko to find out about your true identity. _I sighed.

_No its not. _ I said and broke our connection.

"Hey look there's Yusuke and the others." Charlie said as the others came up.

"I see you guys won." Kuwabara said.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." I said. "So how was your trip?"

"Boring, yours?" Yusuke said.

"It was the same." Amber said as we headed towards the hotel by the stadium. When we got inside, we went straight to the front desk.

"Your team names?" A really ugly demon said as she was typing on her computer. (When I mean ugly, I mean UGLY.)

"Teams Salas and Team Urameshi." I said. She nodded and looked up our names.

"Team Salas and Team Urameshi will be having conjoining rooms. It will be Rooms 104, 105, 106, 107, & 108." She said. "That will be on the fifth floor on the right."

"Thanks Ugly." Yusuke said. I hit him over the head, even though I had to agree.

"Lets just go." Genkai said and everyone when to the elevator. (If they don't have one I don't care. It beats walking five flights of stairs.)

"Who's getting which room?" Kurama said.

"Well we could have it boy, girl?" Yusuke said. Every girl (expect Charlie) hit him over the head.

"Baka." Kuru said.

"Dimwit." Genkai said giving him two extra hits.

"Moron." Amber said.

"Ass Hole." I said.

"You pervert, not going to happen." Amber and I said.

"Well only one group will have a boy and girl." Charlie said stating the obvious. I looked at Amber, Kuru, Dan, Genkai, and Kurama.

_I have an idea. Lets get Hiei and Charlie in the same room_

_Why? _ Amber said.

_Do you really want to be in the same room with Charlie? _

_Good point. _

_Do we have a say in this? _ Kuru said.

_I ask again. Do you all want to stay with Charlie? _ A course of no's could be hear.

_I thought so. _ I broke our connection.

"Any one want to bunk with Charlie." I asked the remaining. When no hands were raised, I took action. "Well thanks for volunteering Hiei." I said.

"Who said anything about volunteering?" He said glaring. I put a mind connection only Hiei could hear. Not even the best physic demons can enter in on our conversation.

_You will if you don't everyone here to know what happened. And besides I know you don't mind. _

_You don't have the guts. _

_Try me. Lets start with Dan, no Botan. She's a big gossiper. _ I broke our connection.

"Fine." Charlie squealed with delight.

"Amber." I said.

"Thanks." She hit her over the head with the hilt of her Katana and knocked her out.

"You're carrying her." I pointed to Hiei. He grunted and took Charlie.

"So who gets which room?" Kurama said.

"Ray and I get Room 104." Amber said.

"Genkai and Kuru gets Room 105."

"Well at least I'm not sharing with a complete Idiot." Kuru said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara have 106 and Hiei and Charlie has 108." I said.

"That leaves Dan and I in room 107." Kurama said. I nodded.

"Does anyone know the schedule for tomorrow?" I said as everyone decided that the wanted to pile up in my and Amber's room. Amber pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well that's nice. We have a match first." Amber said sarcastically.

"Whose it that were fighting?" Charlie said waking up.

"Well how was you nap, Sleeping Shorty." Dan said.

Amber's P.O.V 

"Five… Four…Three…Two…One." I said and Dan was bind by water ropes. Her Scythe appeared and she put it to his throat.

"Daniel Hush, when will you not to make Charlie mad." Rachael said shaking my head.

"You know what to say." She said.

"No not that." She added pressure to the Scythe. "I Daniel Hush, is a complete Fool and I'm and not able to do anything right. And." He said the rest under his breath.

"What was that? We couldn't hear" Rachael said cupping my ear.

"And Charlie has ultimate power over me and I'm at her call. All hail Queen Charlie." He said and She made her Scythe disappear. Everyone (minus Ray and Amber) just stared. Amber mumbled Baka under her breath and I was rolling with laughter.

"It gets better every time." Rachael said.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Yusuke said.

"Nothing you want to know. So who are we are we going up against" She said.

"A team called Mashou."

"No fair your going up against Jin and Touya." Yusuke wined.

"Apparently not. This team Mashou consists of Suzuka, Gama, Roto, Zeru, Bakken." I said.

"I would have though that Gama and Bakken would have been out of commission and wouldn't take something like this up again?" Hiei said.

"Well I guess not. Because they're on the paper." I shot back.

"Who do we have?" Kurama asked.

"You have the Rokugukai team, and before you asked it consist of Rinku, Chu, Touya, Jin, and God his name is long and who the hell put this up there. "The Beautiful" Shishi-wakamaru." I said.

"Well you got your wish, your going against Jin and Touya like you asked. " Dan said.

"I'm tried and I' m going to bed. You don't have go back to your room but you have to get the fuck up out of this one." Rachael said as everyone left. "Well, good night amber." I said as I went into my room.

"Night." I said as I flipped on the TV.

FF 

"Welcome Demons, demonstrates, and any unfortunate humans that wish to die today, "Looks at our teams "to Dark Tournament." Koto said as every demon Booed at the last part.

"What she has it out against us?" I said to Rachael.

"You not the only one." Kuwabara said.

"Don't you mean your?" Yusuke said.

"This is coming from someone who like to skip school a lot?" Genkai said. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"The first match of the night will be Team Salsa."

"It's Team Salas you baka learn to read." Rachael said.

"Well Sorry, Team Salas Vs. Team Mashou." Koto said. Both teams walked up to the stage. At the moment Rachael looked like she wanted to kill Koto. Ray may not like the name of our team, but she be dammed if someone was going to mess up the name by calling the Salsa. "Leaders shake hands." Rachael walked over to Suzuki's out stretched hand. Within seconds he was on the floor begging her to let him got.

"Ray." She gave a glare my way but let go of his hand.

"Reminded me not to get her mad." I heard Yusuke say.

"How do you want to do this?" Suzuka said holding his hand.

"One on one." Rachael said, and he nodded.

"It settles. One on one it is. Our first match will be Charlie of Team Sals…" A growl came from Rachael "Salas Vs. The leader of Team Mashou, Suzuka."

Charlie's P.O.V. 

I walked over to the center of the stage were Suzuka and Koto were at.

"Correction I'm the Beautiful Suzuka." Everyone did a sweat drop.

"Beautiful, I've seen a lot of beautiful guys in my life, and you don't even qualify for Kuwabara category. Now that's bad." Charlie said.

"What's that's suppose to mean." Kuwabara yelled.

"Exactly what it means, your ugly." Everyone (and I mean everyone) said.

"Lets just get this match over with." I said.


	5. Bad breathe and Orbits

Youko'sgirl16: T.T I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just been really busy.

Kurushimu: Why don't just get the story started.

YG16: Hey Kuru?

Kuru: What?

YG16: I didn't realize that you and Daniel are like Vampire Isirith and her new boyfriend.

Kuru: **Growls **Are you implying that that baka and me should date?

Amber: That is exactly what she is saying.

YG16: **Glares** Amber, I hate you. **Starts running with Kuru chasing after her with a butcher knife.**

Amber: I know. Dan, why do you say the disclaimer.

Dan: Youko'sgirl16 doesn't own Yu Yu Hukasho or it's characters, She does however own Charlie, Shane, Dan, and Amber. Kurushimu and belong to one of her best friends more or less. **Youkogirl runs passed him with a angry Kuru following.**

Just a reminder, every time Hiei, Dan or Rachael read someone's mind, it will be like this _Baka_. When they are speaking telepathically it will be like this _**Baka**._ When the person personal is thinking it will be Baka. When I say something to you it will be in (Baka).Also if you want to find out more about Kurushimu's past go to my friend, Vampire Isirith and click Meeting The Team. Also read her other stories they are good.

* * *

Recap

Charlie's P.O.V.

I walked over to the center of the stage were Suzuka and Koto were at.

"Correction I'm the Beautiful Suzuka." Everyone did a sweat drop.

"Beautiful, I've seen a lot of beautiful guys in my life, and you don't even qualify for Kuwabara category. Now that's bad." Charlie said.

"What's that's suppose to mean." Kuwabara yelled.

"Exactly what it means, your ugly." Everyone (and I mean everyone) said.

"Lets just get this match over with." I said.

End Recap

I gave a slight smirk as I saw him become steaming mad. I knew from personal experience that this was going to end badly and I don't mean for me.

"What are smirking at" Suzuka said.

"Oh nothing, just that your going to loose very, very badly." I said. I could almost feel Rachael rolling her eyes.

"Just hurry up and get this over with." She yelled.

"What do you think I going to do? If miss thing over there would hurry up and start." I said glaring at the fox… cat… what ever she was. She happily returned it.

"Well, I can see some one is a little impatient. Begin!" Suzuka immediately started a barrage of energy blast my way. I effortlessly dodged them and put one of my famous current bind on him. He tried and failed to get out of the bind.

"What did you do to me!" He demanded. I smirked and looked over at Dan.

"Ask him, he should know after all I put him in it every time he gets on my nerves." I then use my favorite move light tide and pushed him out of the ring. He hit the ground hard and was out for the count. Man he was weak. "Shouldn't you start counting?" I asked Koto, who started counting.

"…Seven…eight…nine…TEN! And the winner is Charlie." She yelled into the microphone. I got off the ring and went to my team but not before I lifted the bind off of Suzuka.

Rachael's P.O.V.

I sighed as Charlie jumped off the stage and headed our way.

"Char, couldn't you at least beaten him a little faster than that." Dan said. She shot him a grin and looked at me.

"Good luck Ray." Amber scoffed.

"Yea, like she would need it, all of them are weak bakas." She said. I was about to respond when Koto's annoying voice spoke.

"Would Risho from team Masho and Rachael from team _Salas _come to the stage." I gave a sharp nod and jumped onto the stage. In front of me was my opponent. He stood at 7ft. to my 5'11 stature. (I know this isn't his height, I gave him a growth spurge.)

"Why do I always fight the tall guys." I whined to no one in particular.

"That is because you short." Kuru yelled. I short her a glare.

"Just because you abnormally tall doesn't mean anything and for you information Charlie is the short one." I responded.

"Hey, I'm vertically challenged." Charlie retorted.

"No Hiei is vertically challenged, you're just short." I said and looked at Koto. " Well, you going to start the match of stand there like an idiot?"

"Well I never heard…"

"Don't even think about finishing that statement or I make sure that your next." I said as one of my nails glowed a faint blue. She gulped.

"W-Why don't we just start the match."

"Yea lass, this is getting old and I'm just itching to start." Risho said and I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Dude, have you heard of a new invention called the breath mint." I said covering my nose.

"You like I made it myself."

"Got a dirty mouth, use Orbits Gum." Charlie said with a bright smile while producing a pack of Orbits peppermint flavor gum out of her big bag of never ending food.

"What's that?" Kuru asked looked at her. I hit my head with the palm of my hand.

"It's a pack of gum, Charlie why did your bag?" I said.

"I was hungry."

"You also brought your suitcase to…"

"Again I was hungry." Amber shook her head.

And this is suppose to be my team. How did I get stuck in this again. I heard her thought.

Its just Charlie and you know Daniel puts up a front, and that would have been Charlie and Daniel's fault. I reasoned to her. She gave a nod and broke the connection. 

"I was going to go easy on you and let you live, but just for that comment I'm going to kill you. Hey where are you going?" He yelled as I started to walk off the stage. I stopped a looked at him.

"In the time it took you to say all of that, I chopped you in five different places." I hear many people whispering.

"Did you see her doing anything?" One demon asked another.

"No, did you." He shook his head.

"She is very good." Kuru said. She was chewing on an Orbit that she had gotten form "But I would have made it

"Yea right you're just…"Risho didn't finish his sentence because in the next second he started coming apart. I gave a smirk before getting off the stage.

"Well that was absolutely boring." I said standing next to Amber. Yusuke walked over.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, it was Amber who answered.

"She just used her kitsune-like reflexes along with her ice nails to slice him into five equal pieces." She said. Everyone but my team looked at her in shock.

"How could you follow that? You human." A demon asked.

"Like I's tell you."

"Would Gama of team Mashou and Amber of team Salas please come to the stage." I looked at Amber.

"Kick his ass real fast." She smirked.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Read and review :) 


	6. AN

_Hey this is YG speaking and I'm sorry to say that all my stories at the moment are going to be on a breif pause as I have a major write's block and added to the fact that my computer is down and not working. once again I am truly sorry to all of my fans out there that read my stories. _

_ your beloved writer,_

_ YG_


End file.
